DorMiRe
by Gnos fo Ytinrete
Summary: Chap:2 Koenma's creation wakes up and after years of waiting, developement, alchemic research, etc. she is finally able to get up and go about into the world. However, Kurama gets a visit from Hiei that foreshadows a conspiracy unknown to them.
1. Dorinda

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Claims: Dorinda, the Doctors, the idea**

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Project:** Dor·mi·re

**Group(s):** Rekai Biology squads 6, and 7, and the Rekai Alchemy Guild

**Date of Commencement:** March 15, 1996

**Date of Completion:** n/a

**Lead Physician(s):** Drs. Shinta Kito, Kenn Robinson, and Nozomi Tacita,

**Member (s): **Eric Dénonce, Kacela Kala, Asuran Kisaka, Nozomi Kishida, Shinta Kito, Nuray Lucida, Vanaja Raquell, Narumi Shimaru, Ayame Shuraken, Brandon Smith, Miya Wing

- - - - - - - -

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Stage one

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Document name: Dr. Nozomi's journal/diary

Date: 06/01/1999

It's incredible. My creation's heart has already started, the brainwaves, everything, it's incredible! The eyes had flickered; I think that

they're almost ready. I can hardly contain my excitement. The others couldn't believe it either. It's been over a year now, and we predict

that they'll be ready in 10 days. Marvellous. I need to go now. I must start on some documents lord Koenma has assigned to me.

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

The room was dark, dimly lit by red lights. There were machines everywhere, with most of their screens turned off (Koenma wouldn't

allow the doctors to leave them on, electrical bills). Most of the wires were running beneath the surface of the floor, which was made of a

strong glass/plastic substance so that any problems with the wiring can be found almost immediately. There were very few devices that

were on and the few that werewere mostly near the centre of the room, surrounding an ominous looking display.

The display consisted of a giant pure diamond ball that had cost a fortune with thick tubes and wires on the top and the bottom to help

keep it in place. Up these tubes traveled life force, and nutrients, up the wires energy was passed. Within the costly ball was a figure in a

fetus position, floating in a clear liquid that looked crimson in the strange light. Bubbles of some unknown gas, possibly a pure mixture

involving oxygen and something else were floating up from the bottom tubes and into the top ones. The slim figure had very long, flowing

hair that helped cover up their nudity. A glance at their figure proclaimed them female. She looked about sixteen and yet seemed without

age at the same time, however odd that may be. Pale skin that looked pink in the unnatural red light of the room was seemingly being

caressed oh-so-softly by the unknown substances that brushed by and contained her. Long luscious lashes, and soft lips accompanied an

angelic face, making her look ethereal. The sole "blemish" upon her visage was a symbol on her right cheek, beneath her right eye. The

monitors flashed as something stirred. The girl's eyes flickered, a look of struggle and drowsiness took her countenance, as her eyes

opened slightly …/_Tired…I'm s…/_ … the eyes shut and she slept on, the peace on her face restored.

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Kuwabara was running, and running; down what seemed like a black tunnel that was white, he was running, there was no one there to

chase him, only himself, running, and running for what seemed like eternity. His breaths were coming in gasps. He couldn't keep this up

for much longer. But he had to. He didn't know why, but it was important. He was trying to catch something. What? He didn't know. But

he did know that no matter what, he couldn't give up, he had to _keep running!_ Suddenly Kurama lashed foreword with his rosewhip at

something. Hiei had clicked his katana out of its sheath, crouched down, then leaped at the same foe that Kurama had launched at.

Yusuke ran up from behind him to join the other two. They continued to lash out and brutally assault an enemy that Kuwabara could only

see as a black silhouette. The attacks had no effect on the creature, it was too powerful. Not wanting his friends to have all the fun and

glory to themselves when they defeated the being, Kuwabara lunged forward, spirit sword in hand and -…

Jerking up, Kuwabara sat, panting in his bed. Rasping in and out heavy breaths, as though he'd just run some grand marathon. What

the? That had been no ordinary dream, he didn't know why, but no, someone needed his help, he knew _that_ much. This dream somehow

reminded him of that time when that evil demon, Dr. Ikigchi (or something like that) had poisoned En, Ryo, and Kai's teacher and they

needed his help. Well, he didn't know who it was or how they wanted him to help them, but he somehow thought it his responsibility, so

he was gonna do it...Somehow.

_Knock, knock. _

"Kazu, are you up yet?"

"Eh?…Uh, yeah, sis."

"Good, cause you're gonna be late for school."

"Crap."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good, get dressed"

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Life was a bore, nothing had happened for a long time, nope, he didn't have to go to school anymore, cause he would most likely fail

the entrance exam to that university everyone's going to anyways. He didn't hafta work, nope, not with him having to leave it behind

unattended while he went back to the demon world every so often. Nah, nothing to do except to hang out around Genkai's, drink some

tea, go to the arcade, talk to Yukina, get some light training in just to keep up his skills, go to the arcade, talk with everyone when they

decided to join him at the temple, maybe beat up the occasional punk who got in his way with nothing more than the mere force his

punches provided, go to the arcade, train to improve himself, answer the Grandma's summonses if she needed him to do something for

her (read: if she wanted him to get lost and do something "productive" for a while, or if she just plain wanted him to go do something that

she herself was reluctant to do), walk about town, and explore the nearby forest. Hiei and Mukuro were keeping a pretty tight watch on

the border so nope, no demons intuding on the peace of ningenkai for him to deal with…Life was peachy being so peaceful, there

weren't very many people in ningenkai that could give him a decent fight, so damn, Yusuke was soooooooo bored..

Then Botan had to show up, there was a new problem on the loose in Makai and they needed the very recently reinstated ex-reikai

tentai to fix it. Koenma had told Yusuke that he didn't have to be a reikai tentai anymore a few years back after the first competition for

Makai Ruler, then about a fortnight ago Yusuke had gone back to Koenma to tell him that he wanted his job back cause he was bored.

He hadn't been on a mission with everyone for a while, what with them having to go to that accursed school, and him having to worry

every three years or so about who's gonna be the new ruler of makai after the next competition for the position, Yomi hadn't returned

with his son from training yet, Nope, his solo missions were probably the most 'fun' he'll ever get while staying in the human world

nowadays.

Yahoo.

Oh well, might as well, ne?

And so, that's how, an hour later, Yusuke found himself talking to some demon mob. They were S and A class demons but lower S class

and normal A class. Oh well, their numbers should makethis fightmore interesting.

2 and half hours later…

"Ahw crap", thought Yusuke as he jumped clear of another youki blast and dodging hits left, right, above, below-everywhere. It turned

out that the demons were stronger than he'd originally figured."Okay, this sucks."

Another number of hours later…

"Finally, dammit all. That took longer than I thought it would," cursed Yusuke as he wiped away some of his blood, which was at the

moment trying to escapein crimsonrivuletsfromhis mouth. "Dammit, this really does suck." The teen hanyou had come out of the fight

with no fewer than six busted ribs, a terribly swollen cheek (the other wasn't _as_ bad), a headache, sore back (possibly accompanied by a

broken spine, he doesn't know), an arm that needed treatment a.s.a.p., and more than too many bruises and scrapes. He was still panting

quite audibly too…

"…Dammit all."

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

"So you got yourself in trouble again, did you, Yusuke."

"Oh be quiet, Kurama. And STOP LAUGHING already! It's not FUNNY"

Everybody who wasn't laughing already or was trying to contain themselves burst into peals of laughter, everyone that is, except Keiko

(who found Yusuke's condition to beanything butfunny), and Genkai (who merely chuckled).

"Oh yes it is, Urameshi, BWAHAHA! To think that such a great and powerful demon could get beaten up so BAD! BWAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP, Kuwabara!" Yusuke made a move for Kuwabara, but ended up grunting in agony, he'd twisted his ankle too, by the way,

but hadn't noticed during the fight, and the rest of his body was arguing against moving as well. Goddammit.

"Yusuke!"

"Yusuke! Are you okay!" called/cried Kurama and Yukina.

"BWAHAHAHA."

"Ugh. KUWABARAAAAAAA!"

The gang had come to visit him the day after the fight, with a few exceptions (Hiei, Shizuru, Koenma and Botan). Yusuke was actually

feeling very glad that they were there, he really had been lonely up on this mountain, and now with so many wounds he really could use

some support.

…Damn wounds.

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Viewers get a view of Koenma in his office fighting with his conscience

Koenma was beside himself with worry, okay, so maybe it was kinda his fault for sending Yusuke out alone, but it was actually the ogre's

fault, yes, it was all George's idea, to give this assignment to Yusuke alone, right? H-hey, it had to be George's fault, it just had to be. He,

Koenma, was too perfect to make such an error. Too bad George wasn't around right now (read: He got scared while Koenma was

watching Yusuke fight and after the boy had his third rib broken, he'd excused himself to go to the washroom and hasn't come back yet,

so Keonma didn't have his stress reliever). The little princeling was watching the gang together on his brand new handy-dandy pop-up,

big screen TV. It was expensive, but he deserved a present for all of his hard work, didn't he.

**…**

Aw damn, why had he sent Yusuke out alone? It was the ogre's fault; George had forgotten to tell him that he'd be sending Yusuke up

against a small army of A and S class demons. He'd only told Koenma that there was a fair-sized army of demons after some treasure in

the East. Koenma had no idea that it was a fair-sized army of _very_ strong demons, and not just _very_ weak demons.

…

Okay, so it was all his fault! Okay, there! Stupid conscience, ya happy now? I'm feeling guilty now. He-

"Koenma, sir?" Hayoihimei, Koenma's Reikai secretary ghosted through the wall with a piece of parchment in her hands. Her hair was a

in a black bun behind her head, and she wore her usual dark-green kimono.

"Yes, what is it?" Koenma looks up from his thinking.

"Dr. Nozomi requests your presence at the lab."

"What? Has something gone wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, sir. She would only tell me that she needs you as soon as you're available."

"Alright then. I'll come right now."

"Very well, sir." And she was going to ghost back through the wall when Koenma told her that if she were to see George that she was to

tell him that he was to receive spankings as soon as Koenma got back from his business with the Doctor.

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Koenma made his way into the scarlet-lit room, feeling for some reason as though he was underwater and was getting pressured from

every side as if by some unknown force. The computers and other extremely costly pieces of machinery that filled the room were on and

most of them had either statistic charts on their monitors or line upon line of information in green font over a black and grey background.

Scientists were either standing in front of the taller techs or sitting down doing something with the shorter machines. It was an organized

group really, but not silent. One would be telling the other next to them the live data that appeared on the screen before them so that the

one next to them could type it down quickly and keep track of all that data. As a matter of fact there was a pattern as to how they were

arranged; tall statistic machines of data filled charts, next to a short computer for data recording, next to another short computer of the

same use, next to a tall stat machine next to another stat machine, nest to a short computer, which was next to another short computer,

then two more tall ones, and two more short ones, and so on. There were five rows of these. Altogether there were about 48 of pre-

mentioned machines and then there were all the smaller handheld ones that Koenma knew not the functions of-only that everything had to

be really expensive. Everything in this room had it's own power supply just in case something happened to whatever source everything

else runs on. Koenma didn't want any mistakes, this _had to be perfect_!

"Dr. Nozomi, is there a problem?" The baby-formed Prince of Reikai addressed a demoness that appeared to be in her late twenties

who was talking quietly with two other Doctors; the Doctor Shinta Kito, the head of the 7th Reikai Biology Squad and Doctor Kenn

Robinson, Representative of the Reikai Alchemy Guild.

"Lord Koenma, sir, I'm glad that you're here." Dr. Nozomi was a pretty thing, she had pale skin slightly tinted with aquamarine and

sun-gold yellow eyes, and blue, green and silver laced hair, and pouty lips over which she normally wore a green-blue lipstick. She had

fish scales over the underside of her arms and legs (which are normally covered by her white lab coat, these scientists only wear a white

lab coat so that if anything is spilt on them they'd be able to see if there were any chemical reactions (they care more for their works than

for their own selves by the way) and her unusually water-spirit-ish ears betrayed her as a water demon. She turned from Dr. Kenn who

was a shortish kind of human in his early fifties. Dark of both hair and eye he wore the typical smart guy glasses and lab coat. Dr. Shinta

was a bit of a revolutionist-he wore a yellow vest with a white shirt underneath and white 60's pants. A tie of dark green with big purple

pokadots completed his look. He was a panther demon but he'd currently replaced that aspect of himself with his human form with hair

the same black-shining-purple colour as his demon form's fur coat and yellow-green eyes. FYI: He's known for his odd personality, so

don't worry, he might appear psycho, but he's a genius.

The Doctor Nozomi turned towards Koenma. "Sir, please come over here and look at this."

"What is it?"

"This is some data on Dorinda's development," said the Doctor, indicating one of the machines at which another scientist was standing in

front of. Both moved away so that Koenma could take a better look at the information. "If your highness would take a closer look, you

might find something disturbing."

Koenma's eyes roamed the screen trying to figure out what it is that the good doctor wanted him to see. Then, he spotted it.

"Oh my."

"Yes, We discovered it just this morning…"

Cliffieeee

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

In the original story, Yusuke had promised Keiko that he'd marry her, well, in my story they're lovers, but they're not married yet. Those kinda things (in my opinion) often seem to take the fun outta anime stories.

Miranda, the Invader, and my Black Rose; Death Rose story will get mixed in later on in this series, but you'll probably have to wait a bit-maybe about a dozen chapters, probably a bit more. I might even make a sequel of this one and move the BRDR part to that so that things might be better organized.

**A thank you** to:neko kitkat and** two others** who's names got erased when I had to redo my poem thingy, so if you can tell me who you are I'll make sure your names are on the next chappie. Thanks for answering my BRDR Poem.


	2. Miyoko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Claims: Miyoko, the Doctors, the idea**

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

**-**

**- **

**Project:** Dor·mi·re

**Group(s):** Reikai Biology squads 6, and 7, and the Reikai Alchemy Guild

**Date of Commencement:** March 15, 1996

**Date of Completion:** June 6, 1999 at 0600

**Lead Physician(s):** Drs. Shinta Kito, Kenn Robinson, and Nozomi Tacita,

**Member (s): **Eric Dénonce, Kacela Kala, Asuran Kisaka, Shinta Kito, Nuray Lucida, Marylin Miek, Vanaja Raquell, Kenn Robinson, Narumi Shimaru, Ayame Shuraken, Brandon Smith, Nozomi Tacita, Miya Wing,

**-**

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

**You**'ll **notice** that in **this chapter** Her name is **Miyoko**, instead of the one used in the last chapter, you will find out why later on…

This **chapter** will be **split into parts **do to its length.

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Koenma's eyes roamed the screen trying to figure out what it is that the good doctor wanted him to see. Then, he spotted it.

"Oh my."

"Yes, we'd discovered it just this morning…"

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

"Yes. We'd discovered it just this morning," Dr. Nozomi turned to the princeling. "She'll be ready tomorrow, sir."

"At what time?" Koenma was feeling something, a feeling that he couldn't quite identify just yet.

"Well, according to tha readin's she'll be ready tomorrow morni'n, that she will, lordling." Doctor Kenn Robinson stepped up. He had a

deep voice, but his words were as light as a young teen's.

"Yes…" Koenma faltered, "But how?"

" We're not certain, perhaps there were a few miscalculations…" Dr. Nozomi was cut off when one of Dr. Shinta Kito's co-workers

from the 7th Reikai biology squad interrupted her.

"But, Ms. Nozomi, there's no way we could have made a mistake, our squad specializes in calculating equations about biological

adaptations and (A/N: Live with it, I'm a freshman) …And- I…We," he stammered out. The way with which he was speaking that

phrase made it clear that he was saying that more to _reassure himself_ than to convince anyone else.

"After all-"

"That's enough, Brandon." Dr. Shinta had a quiet voice, it was deep, but although Dr. Robinson's voice was deeper, his voice still came

out as distant thunder. Perhaps it was that quality that made almost everything he says cut through others and their words without much

effort. "There's no need to behave as such, after all isn't it better that she is finished earlier rather than later?" Mr. Smith mumbled a quick

apology, before turning back to his screen feeling slightly ashamed, but that's the effect Dr. Robinson has on people.

"Well now, lord Koenma, I think you've seen all that you need to, we need to get back to our work, we have a lot to do in preparation

for tomorrow."

"Yes, I understand, I have some things that I must take care of for tomorrow as well."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be seeing you all tomorrow then."

"Very well, sir."

The three bowed and Koenma left.

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

_Morning: 0558_

Everyone was gathered around Miyoko's orb. They had dislocated it an hour ago and had replaced it on a special pedestal in a separate

room. Koenma stood a few meters away from it, gripping tightly onto a silvery object in his hands.

_Morning: 0559_

The doctors prepared to release the liquid and open the sphere. In thirty seconds they must drain the fluids so that his highness could

secure her before she awakened.

_Morning: 6:59:30_

The solution is drained away through a hole in the pedestal and the orb opens slowly.

_Morning: 0600_

The clear glass opens as a crystalline 6-petalled flower around the laying form of Miyoko; the girl-being inside. As the "petals" of the

sphere make contact with the pedestal and are opened to their extent, lord Koenma quickly steps forward and secures a silver mithril

necklace about her neck.

"Happy birthday, Miyoko."

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Back in the human world a young sleeping Demon Lord woke up, or rather, his eyes opened but his mind was still drugged with sleep.

He barely noted that it was still rather dark in his room and turned almost in a trained instinctive manner towards his clock, somehow

understanding that it wasn't time to get up yet, he went back to sleep.

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Many unusual things happen from time to time and when these unusual occurrences become more frequent; almost habitual, then you

know that you're not the average person one sees at least 4 of every day out in public. One of these unusual people who experience

unusually usual events would be Kurama. Kurama was currently sitting on his bed having a rather friendly conversation with an unusual

person who was quite used to standing on a tree branch outside of his window. It was strange that Hiei had come by for a visit now that

he worked with Mukuro, but then again, even stranger things have happened to him before, so Kurama wasn't troubled with _that_.

However…

"You're not serious, Hiei, how can you be sure of this?"

"Hn. Doubting me now, fox?"

"No, but how can it be? I mean, if such a powerful force was found by your jagan eye then don't you think Spirit World intelligence

would have noticed it, too?"

Hiei snorted at this.

'Ah, that's right. Spirit World _Intelligence,'_ thought Kurama ruefully to himself. "You know what I mean, Hiei," continued Kurama

verbally, " Someone else connected with Reikai must have felt it also if it's such a great energy and would have reported it immediately to

Koenma. Don't you think that Yusuke, at least, would have noticed an energy signature as tremendous as the one you've just described

to me?"

"Kurama." Hiei gave Kurama a look that said "You really think I'd be here if I wasn't certain that this could be important?"

"Alright, Hiei, I understand, but first let's pay a visit to Yusuke. From there we'll decide if I should contact Koenma and relay to him what

you've told me."

'Hn." The Jaganshi turned around so that he stood with his back to Kurama. Kurama smiled softly at his back to show he recognized

Hiei's affirmative. He knew Hiei couldn't see the action but he knew that his little friend could understand and sense it. That's the good

thing about close friendships; words aren't always necessary in communicating.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, then, Hiei." Returned the redhead as Hiei disappeared in a black blur to meet him at his door.

"This new ki must really be a threat if Hiei seems so unnerved." Thought Kurama as he went downstairs to tell his beloved mother that he

needed to go to a friend's house to do some research together.

…It wasn't a_ complete _lie…Was it?

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

Thickly-lashed eyelids fluttered slightly before rising slowly and uncertainly open to reveal a pair of blank, pupil less, black eyes. The

piercingly creepy dark eyes along with its jet lashes contrasted sharply with Miyoko's pale, skin and light silver-purple hair which

despite being out of its usual liquid surroundings was still floating about her in long, elegant wave-like motions. They will stay that way

forever unless Miyoko ran out of spirit energy. Which would result in something not unlike a machine shut down and she and her hair

would remain motionless until power was restored to her. Though the hair seemed unaware of its change in environment the being to

which it belonged to sure did. Miyoko's haunting eyes roamed the room she was in. She was lying on top of something that felt soft and

emitted no spirit energy of any sort so seemed harmless enough. _A bed. _Something flat and equally soft and lifeless seeming was covering

her. _Blankets. _"Who's there?" A crystalline girl's voice flowed out of Miyoko as she addressed the voices that were telling her these

things in her head. There was no response so Miyoko decided to keep taking in what was around her. _A window._ She stared at

something that was clear and shaped somewhat like a rectangle with a semi-circle on top of it. There was a thin carved piece of wood

shaped like a long cylinder that went vertically down the clear shape's middle. This whole thing was framed from the top with a thinner,

wispier version of whatever made up the "blanket" that was still on top of her and was framed all the way around with thicker pieces of

mahogany-coloured wood. Still not bothering to move from her current position of lying down she continued her observations. _Door._

There were apparently two of these "door" things. Two wooden ones that matched the window, one directly in front of her and another

one to her right on the wall farthest from her. Between these two doors, near the far right-hand corner of the room was something that

looked like two doors pieced together. She started wondering if that was also a door but the voice told her "no". _Closet._ "Why isn't that

a door?" She asked the voices. Once again she received no answer from the knowledgeable voices but that didn't faze her.

She was then observing the "floor" when a knock at the door that was farthest from her on the right wall caused her to once again subject

the wood to her scrutiny. The shiny silver thing… _Doorknob_. The doorknob turned in a clockwise position and the door opened slowly.

In stepped a young man who looked around her age if not for his eyes; slightly sad and filled with a growing wisdom from centuries of

watching the Worlds. He wore a blue and yellow outfit that seemed to suit him with a red thing that was similar to her blankets and the

things hanging around the window about his neck. _Scarf? Cape?_ Whatever it was it confused the voices. In his hand was a blue round

thing and on his forehead was a black "Jr".

"Hello, daddy."

"Hello, Miyoko." Her daddy's voice wasn't very deep and showed that he wasn't really supposed to be a parent just yet. Well,

technically he wasn't, not biologically, anyways. He didn't seem too surprised though that she recognised him as the one responsible for

her creation.

"How are you feeling? There isn't anything bothering you, is there?" He closed the door and walked over to her bed at an allegretto pace.

"I'm hearing voices, daddy."

Well, Koenma definitely wasn't expecting _that_ answer. So he fell over anime-style. He got up just as quickly though and 'ahem'ed into

his fist; blue sweat drop on the side of his head. "Yes, well, um. …What kind of voices?"

Miyoko thought about this for a little bit before answering. "They told me that this," she indicated the mattress underneath her, "is a bed,

and these," she indicated the thin thing on top of her, "are blankets," and as she continued to express what each of her new findings'

names were she'd point to them and finally she pointed out the blue thing in his hand. "And they haven't told me what that is yet, but they

are making funny sounds every time I see or mention it." She looked at Koenma's chocolate brown eyes with her own black ones. A

gaze that would make many uncomfortable once she was let out into society. That gaze even unnerved Koenma even though he knew that

she felt no hostility towards him and shouldn't ever since he's her "daddy". "They were also making other noises when I saw you come

in, some of them are still making them right now. Their energy isn't happy."

During the time she was talking, Koenma was shooting doubtful and concerned eyes toward the silver necklace around his 'daughter's'

neck. Or, more specifically, the oval in its centre. The oval had a black and white design on it, similar in theory to the Chinese yin-yang.

A wispy white half that would be hard to duplicate, is mirrored in black on the other side. The silver ornament is then attached to more of

the same silvery material and twisted around her neck, all of which is perfectly balanced on both sides. The substance is called _mithril _

and is said to hold special magical properties. A magic metal that is unbelievably rare. Thank goodness Koenma had the largest supply in

his collection to be found in the Worlds. The only other known _mithril_ treasures consist of an ancient vase in the Southern makai Temple,

and another vase in the Musée d'Orsay in France. Though none of the humans realised that. They all thought that it was just another piece

of historical art, though strange occurrences do on the occasion happen there…None of which are ever associated with the silvery

source. The necklace that Miyoko wore was made for the purpose of balancing the pieces that is she.

Miyoko is a being made from the parts of many other creatures. Different entities from all three of the worlds. She is, in a sense, a puzzle

and the only thing that helped hold her together and retain the spirits of those puzzle pieces was that necklace. Well, the necklace_ and_ the

mark on her right cheek. Shaped somewhat like an "S" that is then outlined by representations of the four elements. The mark is black

and greatly contrasted by her almost albino appearance. If what Miyoko was saying is true then those spirits may not be as dormant as

he'd thought…

"Daddy?"

"Oh, uh, yes? Miyoko?" Koenma hadn't realised that he'd spaced out when puzzling over the effectiveness of the necklace. "Sorry about

that, I was just thinking about something," admitted Koenma while smiling apologetically and kindly at her. Dark eyes observed him.

"What were you thinking about, daddy?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"Why were you thinking of nothing, daddy?"

"No, that's not what I meant," replied the young "father", "It's a saying amongst people, Miyoko. When someone says that 'it's nothing',

they mean that it's nothing to be worried about."

"Oh. Okay, daddy."

"Why don't you get up, Miyoko? A friend of mine will be coming soon to show you around." Koenma watched as Miyoko got up. That

unnaturally moving hair that defied the laws of gravity flowing around and moving with her actions.

Miyoko watched her father as she got up. His spirit energy was swirling around him gently, its movements seemed to be somewhat sad

in its solemn pace and something else…Something not as sad. _Pride_. The voice that released this info sounded like it'd spat it out of its

mouth. Just then the doorknob turned again and a cheery girl came in. She had blue hair and pink-purple eyes. A red and white aura

swirled around her. In some places the two colours would blend and make pink. It moved around in a happy allegro about her. This

person was weaker than her daddy but her aura looked bigger, meaning that she had less control over it. Her daddy looked at the

newcomer and welcomed her.

"Botan, there you are. Come in, oh, but leave the door open, I'll be leaving soon to get back to work." The person did as told and

looked over at the bed. "Miyoko?" The girl returned her gaze to the lord of Spirit World. "This is Botan, she's the friend I was talking

about. She'll be showing you around and helping you get used to things." He turned to Botan. "You should remember me talking about

my daughter, well then, this is Miyoko. You two have fun then. Miyoko?" He turned to the girl. "It would make me really happy if you

can become friends, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

"I'll be leaving. Take good care of her for me, Botan, thank you." He gave each a smile before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Well now, I'm so pleased to meetcha, Miyoko!" Botan practically bounced across the room to Miyoko's bed and clasped her hands in

her own. Miyoko did not react but that didn't matter. "I'd heard so much about you from Koenma but I'd never before gotten a chance

to see you before! This is so great! Hey, hey, waddoya say we go shopping after I show you around the palace, hm? It'll be so much

fun!" She watched Miyoko for her okay, which the girl gave, along with a slight tilt of the head.

"What's shopping?" There were two words that Botan had said that she hadn't understood; "shopping" and "palace". The voices

answered the question about the palace but there was none for "shopping".

"Oh, it's when you get together with your friends to a mall so you can buy stuff!"

"Mall?" Again, the voices were left clueless, being the voices of demons and other beings that weren't too knowledgeable in these kind of

areas.

"Oh, that's this great, big building where you buy stuff, it has lots of great stuff and your room looks like it could use some decorating so I

was thinking we could go out, get some stuff, and pretty it up!"

"Okay. So you're my friend already?"

"Oh, it's easy to make friends. Fast and easy," declared Botan. 'Well, easy to make friends with everyone minus Hiei,' she thought to

herself.

"So, you all set!"

"Yes."

"Come on, then, let's visit the West wing of the palace first, then we'll head over to the East wing to get to a portal to the human world to

go shopping." Botan grabbed the pseudo girl by the arm and led her out of her bedroom and into the hall. She closed the door with a

"click" and dragged project DorMiRe down the right hall to begin their tour.

**DORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIREDORMIRE**

A picture of Miyoko will be posted at some point for your viewing; however, it will not be on **f a n f i c t i o n . n e t** Therefore, I shall give the link or information needed to get there to see it if you are interested. It is hand drawn.

Miyoko sees auras a bit differently, so if it's another colour in the anime, then too bad. Plus I'm too lazy to note everyone's aura colour.

- -

-

Damnit, the indent thing doesn't seem to wanna work for me, sorry peoples.


End file.
